I Wanna Be With You
by Breezy078
Summary: How I would love "At World's End" to play out.


"I still can't believe I am going to this stupid party," Casey murmured.

"Come on, Case. Rusty wants to show you how well he did everything, and you can leave. If we see Cappie, we can run the other way."

"Yeah, see I always have a weird way of finding him!"

As soon as the word 'him' left her mouth, she fell into a man hole that was decoratively put on the Kappa Tau lawn. She hit her head on the way down.

"Are you okay, Casey?" Ashleigh yelled.

Casey sat there for a second completely dumbstruck, her head pounding. She couldn't form any words, but for some reason, a face smiled at her in her mind.

It wasn't her boyfriend.

Back at the ZBZ house, Casey sat on her bed, blankly staring off at the wall. Ashleigh pranced in, with an ice pack, Advil, and Diet Coke. She smiled at Casey as she handed her First Aid supplies over.

Casey smiled weakly. "Thanks Ash."

"No problem!" Ashleigh took in her best friend's face and realized that something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?" Ashleigh asked, breaking Casey's blank thoughts. Casey looked upwards towards her friend. She opened her mouth to say "Nothing, I'm just shook up from the fall into the misplaced manhole," but something made her close her mouth. She looked off to the corner of the room and closed her eyes.

"I'm breaking up with Max."

Ashleigh's jaw dropped. He had just come into town yesterday, and Casey was planning on ending it. "Why? Why the sudden change in relationship status?"

Casey looked at Ashleigh's eyes, knowing that Ashleigh would never judge her.

"Guy-wise, if it were the end of the world, who would you want to be with?"

Ash smiled. "Orlando Bloom!"

Casey laughed a little, "No, like, out of the people you have actually met."

Ashleigh grinned. She looked so happy, as she thought about it. "Fisher…why?" She tilted her head to the side and looked at her friend. "End of the world…it's just a party, Casey."

Casey shook her blonde hair out of her face. She pulled at her comforter, not sure how she could put this after all of these years.

"The end of the world is going to happen eventually, Ash. Whether it is in 5 minutes or 80 years. We are all going to die."

Ashleigh's eyes bugged out. "Wow, depressed much? How about we watch some 'Sex and the City' and binge on Oreos?"

Casey smiled a little, but continued. "No, I wasn't finished," she licked her lips before continuing and adjusted a little. "In the end, it really only matters who you are with. It doesn't matter that I was president of ZBZ or that I might be going to law school. What matters is the people I can't live without. Like you, Rusty, Becks, Jordan."

"Aww, that's so sweet! I couldn't live without you either!" Ash chirped.

Casey smiled. She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror, applying a little bit of mascara.

"Well, is that all you were going to say? What does this have to do with Max?"

Casey strode over to her closet, and pulled out a jacket.

"It I were to die tomorrow, I know exactly who I'd want to be with. It's taken me too long to realize. But, it isn't Max."

She looked back at Ashleigh, who was smiling at her. "I need to get some things taken care of." She walked out the door closing it softly behind her.

Cappie was sitting at the Kappa Tau house, swigging a beer and looking at the crazy party that was around him. Girls were drunkenly making out with his brothers. He looked over and saw Spitter, on the phone, looking surprised and then shutting it. He sat there for a second looking confused, then thoughtful, and then surprised. He looked straight at Cappie and walked to him.

"Spitter! Drinking any tequila lately?"

Rusty rolled his eyes. "Real funny, Cap."

"What's wrong? You look…moody. Have you been watching 'Gilmore Girls' again?"

"Jordan called. Casey broke up with Max."

And, just for a second, all was silent in the world. Cappie could not hear the drunken Tri-Pi's banter, or Beaver yelling.

"How does Jordan know?" Cappie decided on.

Rusty looked from his big bro to the rest of the party. "Apparently, Max thought Casey was acting weird so he went to the ZBZ house. Casey told him that it was over. She left. Jordan doesn't know where she went."

Cappie nodded. "Probably at the pool hall," he thought.

He stood there, in his own thoughts until Rusty broke him out of them.

"Well? What are you going to do about it?"

If it was a couple of weeks ago, when they were still friends, Cappie would have gone to the pool hall, made his feelings known (again) and since she was not actually in a relationship, maybe something would have happened.

Cappie shrugged. He was tired of always chasing her, and making the grand gesture.

"Drink."

Casey finally made her way back to the Kappa Tau house. After a surprise run-in with Max, she told him how she felt. He was sad, but he said he had a feeling this would happen. He told her to keep the lavaliere, and smiled at her. It was easy, but she felt guilty for hurting him.

She looked at the Kappa Tau house, and just stood there, remembering the first time she met Cappie. When she slept with him after finding out that Evan had hooked up with Rebecca. And, now hopefully, she would add another fond memory to that list.

She walked briskly up the pathway, and opened the door. Beaver was standing there with a fake bazooka. He smiled at her. "Hey Case."

She smiled back. "Hey. Is Cappie around?"

Beaver nodded and pointed straight ahead. "Thanks!"

She walked up to him and pushed him into the closet.

"What the…?"

She switched on the light that was hanging from the ceiling. Cappie stood there, shocked, that after all this time she was the one who had pushed him into the closet.

She smiled. "You've been avoiding me."

She leaned in and started kissing him. Cappie's head was spinning. Was the world really about to end? Because he could never imagine any situation in where this could really be happening. He pulled back.

"What are you doing?"

"Just wait. Something. Something happened. I almost died. Because…of that man hole."

She looked towards the direction of where the manhole should be. Cappie smiled a little and laughed, because that sounded completely ridiculous. She joined in with him.

"Yeah, I know. It's a funny word. But, almost dying in that manhole made me realize that I could die at anytime. I could slip in the shower and…."

She paused for a second. Cappie focused more on her, more intently then ever before.

"I've been waiting. All this time, to feel with Max the way I have always felt with you."

Cappie could only hear his heart beating and her breathing.

Casey looked at him. She really looked at him, as if she took away all the parts of Cappie that didn't matter: the drinking, the partying, Kappa Tau. And, all was left was the Cappie she had always loved.

"If it's the end of the world, I want to be with you.

He stared at her, dumbstruck. For the first time, he hadn't been the one who had to spill his feelings and be lied to and told that there were no feelings between them. For the first time, he didn't know what to do, because he loved her, but how could he know that she wouldn't run away once someone else came along.

"Case…"

She smiled at him, ready for him to say that he had been waiting for her.

"I can't do this."

Her heart dropped, she felt like her body was going to diminish into dust right then and there.

"How do I know that you just won't leave?"

She couldn't breathe.

"It isn't the same!" she pleaded. "I was always with someone when you made your declaration!"

He swallowed. "But, you could have left. Every time. And, you never did."

The tears started gliding down her cheeks. She could not breathe at all. She had to get out of there.

She turned and opened the door. She ran out, bumping into Rusty on the way out.

He looked concerned.

"What wrong, Case?

She looked at him shaking her head, tears quickly coming down her face.

"Not now, Russ. Not now."

She pushed a Tri-Pi out of the way so she could get to the door.

She ran out.

"What the hell happened?" he thought.

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye, the person who made his sister cry. He tilted his head in confusion. It was his brother.

Casey ran home. She couldn't speak, couldn't think. All she knew was that he said no. And, for good reason. He was right. She could have left Evan after he told her that all he knew was that he wanted to be with her in 10 years. She could have left Evan a lot for Cappie, now that she thought about it. She was finally at the house. She could have left him when she was with Max. She should have done so many things. She should have given him another chance, before deciding to leave him for Evan. Casey slowly walked to the front door and opened it, quietly going upstairs into her room.

Ash turned around quickly with a smile on her face.

"So, how are you Ms…."

She took Casey in. Her smeared mascara, her swollen eyes.

"Oh, God, Casey."

She instinctively went to her friend and put her arms around her.

"I'm so stupid. Why would he want to be with me at the end of the world? All I do is not make up my mind, and leave things half unsaid. I hurt everyone I meet. Why would he want me? Who would want me?"

Ashleigh felt the tears well up in her own eyes.

"I would. You're my best friend."

Casey closed her eyes and more water fell from them. She held Ashleigh closer in their hug. She would have said, thanks, but she barely had enough air to breathe. Ashleigh knew though. She didn't have to say it.

Rusty stood there. "What happened?"

Cappie looked at his little bro. He shrugged. He was trying to play it off as if it was the right thing, but the look in her eyes, and the feeling in his chest were telling him differently.

Rusty's eyes changed from confused to angry. "What the hell, Cap? You have been waiting, forever, for her to come say whatever it is she had to say. And, you decide that she's not worth it?"

Cappie shook his head. "How do I know she won't leave me? Huh? Like she did so many times before. Maybe we aren't meant to be."

Rusty looked at Cappie, who he always regarded as wise and perceptive, and was surprised for the first time he wasn't. "I thought you always said that if you were soul mates, you could always go back to them? If it's meant to be it will be? Well, frankly, it is. Stop being so scared, and stop acting like you don't care. Stop being a douche."

Cappie was thrown. "Whoa Spitter. I am your elder."

"Yeah, well, I am also you brother. And, you need to stop being stupid and not make the biggest mistake of your life."

Rusty turned around and back to the party. Cappie stood there in the foyer, surprised at the backbone that his little brother had just grown. And, surprised that he was for once more perceptive than he was.

Casey was curled into a ball under the covers. She heard low murmurs from outside the door.

"Is she okay?" It was Rebecca's voice.

"Cappie completely rejected her. It's bad." Ashleigh said.

"Does she need anything?" Jordan asked.

There was no response, but Casey guessed that Ash was shaking her head.

Casey needed to get out. She really did. She didn't want a pity party, she needed fresh air. She got up out of bed, and slipped on her ZBZ tracksuit and some shoes. She opened the door to find the girls surprised.

"Are you ok?" Ashleigh asked.

Casey nodded. "Yeah, I just need to get out for awhile."

"Do you want me to go with you? Any of us to go with you?"

Casey shook her head and smiled. "No thanks. I just need to clear my head. I'll be back soon."

She walked downstairs and out the door.

Once she was outside, she wondered how she had gotten this far. How different would things have been if she had stayed with Cappie? She probably wouldn't have been president, so Ash wouldn't have been president. She never would have been feuding with Rebecca. Jordan would have never been her little sister. She thought about this. There were a lot of good things that happened and there were a lot of good things that could have happened.

"Maybe it's for the best," she thought.

She continued walking until she got closer towards campus, where there were the little arrangement of chairs and tables. She decided to go sit down.

She looked up at the stars. She closed her eyes and Cappie's laughing face popped into her mind.

"So, this is how it feels like?" she thought. She had never really known what Cappie had gone through until this moment. She sighed. It was time to go home.

She was on the street of the ZBZ house. Now, she suddenly didn't want to go home. But, she didn't have anywhere else to go. She walked to the house and there was a box on the doorstep. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"What the hell?" she thought. It was 3 in the morning, and there was a package on the doorstep. She looked to see whom it was for. She was surprised to see it was for her. She sat down on the stairs of the front porch and opened it. There was a fork inside. And, a note.

She shook her head, wondering if this was someone's way of threatening her. That would just be the cherry on top of this perfect day.

She opened the folded note. "Meet me at our place as soon as you get this. Bring the fork."

She smiled just a little. But, she was terrified at the same time. What if he just wanted to talk it over, try to give her "closure", and then leave her? She didn't know. But, she was about to find out. She kept the box on the front porch, and had the fork in her hand. She knew that she looked weird, looking like a woman on a mission with a utensil in her hand. Hopefully, this mission would be worth it.

Cappie stood at the pool table, playing the game by himself. He wondered if she was going to even come. After the way he had completely brushed her off, he wouldn't be surprised.

Rusty was right. He was so scared that the first time they could be with each other, no roadblocks, he shuts her out. He was stupid. He hoped she realized this. He looked at the pie on the table. Apple pie. Their favorite. So many times after late night rendezvous, they would run to the store, grab some pie and come right back to bed and eat it. He smiled. He could never eat pie without Casey. He always thought about her.

He continued playing for sometime, when he finally saw a pink thing in the corner of his eye. He stood up. He smiled and turned at her.

She looked at him and smiled back. "I came here with a fork in my hand. There better be food at the end of this journey."

He laughed. "Of course there is, Miss Cartwright. Apple pie. Freshly made. Not by me of course. But, by Big Bertha, the pie lady at our neighborhood grocery store."

She laughed. "Oh, Bertha."

Their eyes finally met. She looked like she didn't know what to do, since really, the decision wasn't in her hands. It was in Cappie's.

"I'm sorry."

Casey's heart tore a little bit more. She knew she was right; he was just trying to get back their friendship. Nothing more. She swallowed.

"For what?"

Cappie took a deep breath in.

"I'm sorry that when we first dated, I took you for granted. I'm sorry that I forgot about the Greek Ball, and I flipped out. I'm sorry that I didn't really try to fight for you. I'm sorry that it took me so long to say what I felt, and that I always put you in a predicament when it happened."

Casey's eyes began welling up with tears.

"I'm sorry that I told you I didn't want to be friends. I'm sorry that I told you that you were wasting my time. And, most of all, I'm sorry that I lied."

"You lied about everything you just said?" Casey croaked. She didn't know what he was trying to say.

He shook his head. "No."

They stood there in silence, tears silently falling from her face, and Cappie finally getting up the courage to say what he had brought her here to say.

"I lied at the party. If it was the end of the world, the only person I would ever want to be with is you. If you weren't there at the end of the world, the world would have already ended for me."

Casey couldn't breathe, but for an entirely different reason now.

Cappie's mouth opened, and she knew exactly what he was going to say.

"I love you", she said, beating him to the punch.

"And, I'm sorry for never leaving Evan or Max when I should have. And, I'm sorry for never making a grand gesture like you always did."

He smiled. "I love you, Casey Cartwright. Always have, since the day I saw you at the Kappa Tau rush party,"

She grinned right back. They sat there smiling at each other, until they broke down in laughter.

Suddenly, Casey's phone rang. She looked down at the screen. It said, "Rusty".

She answered it.

"Hey Russ."

"Hey Case! Are you ok? I heard about what happened. I'm sorry."

She smiled a little. Rusty was a great little brother.

"Yeah, um, I'm good."

"Is someone there? Is Ashleigh? Let me talk to her!"

Casey was trying her hardest not to laugh. She handed the phone to Cappie. "Rusty" she mouthed.

"Hello, this is Cappie Wine and Dine and Seduce Rusty Cartwright's Sister Services How may I help YOU tonight?"

"You finally told her you loved her?"

"Creepy that you are calling this hotline number. Creepy Cartwright. Your family and their crazy alliteration."

"So, I'm assuming that is a yes?

Cappie laughed.

"You are not always perceptive, Spitter."

"Ok! Good. Well, I guess I will see you around."

"Not anytime soon." Cappie chuckled.

"Ew. Didn't need to know that. Um, yeah ok, bye."

Cappie handed back the phone to Casey with a huge grin on his face.

"Did you just tell my brother that we were going to be having sex for awhile?"

"Yep. Pretty much."

She rolled her eyes.

"You are so weird."

Cappie smiled and took a step closer to her. He put his arms around her and held her tight.

"But, that's why you love me."

The End!


End file.
